Princess Farrah Day
"Let's cause as much chaos as we can on the way out!" -Princess Farrah Day WARNING! THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE GAME 'Nefarious'! Princess Farrah Day is a being created of pure energy; she is made up of the intangible components of the perfect princess. Created in the labs of Adept Co. by Doctor Cackle, she remained one of Princess Mayapple's most heavily guarded secrets thus was not allowed to ever leave the facility. When in possession of Farrah, Crow gains an infinite supply of his grenades as well as a speed boost and a far higher jumping ability. Main Story Crow encountered Farrah Day for the first time in Adept Co. Labs, he had marked the newly discovered princess as his fifth and final princess in his venture. During his run through Adept Co. he learns through terminals that Mayapple is in fact the mind and money behind the labs and the pseudo princess. Farrah Day mistakes Crow for a hero come to save her, but Crow is quick to correct her even if the corrections do fall on deaf ears. After a successful capture, Crow takes advantage of his new powers and fights his way through the increased security of Adept Co. Labs where he is then confronted by Mack. The hero had taken his time off screen to think over what had happened and aims to mend the situation though he is proven to be unaware of Farrah Day's existence. After defeating Mack in his first mech, Crow and Farrah return to the Sovereign where Becky announces she immediately dislikes Farrah Day. In the Adept Co. level, if the player takes Crow beneath the robots creating platforms just after saving the princess, he is taken to a secret area which contains the final terminals wherein Crow discovers Mayapple is behind Adept Co. as well as Farrah Day's three sisters and prototypes: Fwun, Ftoo, and Fwee. If the player tries to leave without freeing them after Farrah Day's brief dialogue, she will beg Crow to go back and save them. Saving these three is a requirement for getting the good end. For the next part of the game, Farrah Day simply chases a minion around in the area next to the brig, claiming she wants his batteries. After unlocking Farrah's Folly Crow takes the out-of-energy princess along with him on another run through Sukochi, this time aiming for the kingdom's core. According to Becky, it's a source of great power. On the way to the core Crow and Farrah discuss dragons and pseudo mathematics as well a few other topics. Once at the core, Farrah consumes the energy and we get a glimpse of Monster Farrah, a fully realized version of Farrah Day wherein she contemplates what to do with the world before her. Eventually she decides it is better to wait for the right time and reverts back to her original state, who has no idea what just happened. Her next big appearance is not until the end of the game. Your End When Crow listens to the pleas of the royals to sway him away from world domination, Farrah says she is glad to see him, though not glad about her enclosed prison. She pleads with Crow to save her once again. If Crow chooses not to fire, Farrah Day helps just before the third stage of the fight by overloading the Doom Howitzer with energy and breaks the royals free. The next time she is seen, she is standing with the other royals as the Howitzer falls then seen for the last time in the Adept Co. scene happily playing with Walk Droid and her sisters. If the Doom Howitzer is fired, Farrah is only seen at the very end when talking to everyone within their crystals. Farrah continues to vainly hope Crow will save her from her newest enclosure, even tries to compromise with being broken out after the world is taken over. Other Appearances *Princess Farrah Day has a short singing line in Bad Guy's Gonna Win * Princess Farrah Day and her sister Fwun have both appeared in the first book of Nefarious: Villain for Hire. Fwun has so far made only one appearance while Farrah Day has been featured in 3 of the 6 issues. *At the time of this page's making, it is not sure how big a role Farrah Day actually plays in the 6th issue of the first book in terms of her screen time, but she is a major contributor to the story. Trivia * Princess Farrah Day is a reference to Faraday Cages, which are used to block or shield electromagnetic energy. Even the boss at the end of Adept Co. is a reference to Faraday Cages, as you block energy thrown at you. * In the Nefarious Comic, Princess Farrah Day can shapeshift to other races. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Adept Co. Category:Farrahs